The present invention relates to a sound suppression system, particularly an exhaust muffler for automotive use, and is particularly directed to an automobile exhaust muffler of simple construction, which affords superior noise reduction over a wide frequency range with minimum pressure drop, while permitting good operating efficiency of the automobile.
In order to obtain suitable noise reduction, automotive exhaust systems and mufflers heretofore designed have been usually of complex construction, thus increasing their cost. Further, due to their tendency toward corrosion, such mufflers often require frequent replacement, thus increasing the cost of operation. Also, many such relatively complex muffler designs of the prior art result in an undesirably high pressure drop and increased back pressure, thus reducing the operating efficiency of the automobile.
Exemplary of the prior art muffler systems are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,361,227; 3,672,464; 3,754,619; 3,842,932; and French Pat. No. 1,093,725.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simple sound reduction system or muffler, particularly for automotive use, permitting high operating efficiency of the automobile.
A particular object is to provide a compact, low pressure drop, low cost muffler for vehicles, particularly internal combustion engines, providing sufficient sound reduction or suppression to meet present noise abatement laws.